Field of the Invention
Where image data in the form of analog or binary signals is to be handled, the generation of the image data, storage of the data, and transmission of the image data to one or more output stations where the data may be used to produce copies of the original represented by the data, presents conflicting problems in terms of the cost and complexity of the apparatus required versus the quality and resolution of the copies produced. Where one attempts to optimize the quality and resolution of the copies produced, the price paid is usually reflected in increased cost and complexity of the image data producing and handling apparatus, i.e. in the data generating apparatus required to provide image samples or pixels in greater density, in a larger memory to store the image data pending use, and in increased data bandwidth on transmission of the data from one point to another. On the other hand, where one attempts to reduce and alleviate cost and simplify the data generating and handling apparatus by making fewer samples of the original, the savings is usually at the expense of decreased image resolution and quality.